


Bad Luck

by hollyhobbit101



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hurt TK, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Worried Judd, judd tries to help tk and it goes very wrong, tk is incredibly accident prone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: After a rough shift, Judd decides to take T.K. out riding to take his mind off things. Except T.K. has an unlucky streak a mile wide, and it has a habit of showing up at all the wrong times.Alternatively titled: T.K. Strand and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Goddamn it, kid, don’t you ever listen? Stay still, let me stop the bleeding, okay?”

“You have got to be shitting me.”

Judd grinned as he looked over at T.K., pulling onto the farm. He hadn’t told the kid where they were going, knowing that he’d just refuse if he knew, although Judd thought that T.K. would refuse whatever they were doing.

This way - forcing T.K. into the car and just driving - meant that he had no choice. And maybe that wasn’t fair, but Judd didn’t care. He didn’t pretend to know what was going on in T.K.’s head, but he knew that it wasn’t good, not if the way he’d found him the other night was any indication. It was chance, really; Judd had left something in the locker room so he’d had to go back, not expecting to find T.K. there, sitting alone in the dark, staring blankly at the opposite wall. 

He hadn’t known how to deal with it at the time, beyond coaxing the kid back to bed, but he had to do something. Hence the trip to the farm.

“What?” Judd said. “I brought your daddy up here not so long ago, and he liked it fine.”

“Yeah, well, that’s my dad,” T.K. grumbled, but there were the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“Aw, c’mon.” Judd gently punched his shoulder, earning himself another bout of grumbling as they got out of the car. “You’ll love it.”

.

T.K. did not love it. He was not a natural rider, and it was all Judd could do to keep from laughing every time he looked over at him. He was clearly distracted, though, so Judd considered it mission accomplished.

It was a peaceful day, perfect for riding, so beautiful and still. It was one of the things Judd loved about the ranch; he never had to stress while he was out here, and it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Which was, of course, when everything went to shit.

He didn’t know what had happened - a bird suddenly emerging from the undergrowth, something moving in the grass, hell, maybe the wind had suddenly blown the wrong way. Whatever the case, something caused T.K.’s horse to spook and, already nervous from having a novice on her back, she bolted.

Judd watched helplessly, frozen in place, as T.K.’s grip on the reins faltered and he fell, crashing into the hedges. It was the groan of pain from where he’d fallen that finally spurred him into action, leaping off his own horse and running over, anxiety churning in his stomach.

“T.K.! T.K., you good?” Judd yelled, praying that it wasn’t too bad. He’d just been trying to cheer the kid up, and now he was injured and it was all Judd’s fault and -

“I’m okay,” T.K. groaned, and Judd almost collapsed in relief. He finally reached where T.K. had fallen, a hand out to help him to his feet, a joke on his lips.

That was when he saw the blood.

“Shit!” There was a cut on T.K.’s head, blood dripping down his temple onto the grass. Judd didn’t even know what he’d cut it on, but he didn’t really care. “Stay down, kid.”

T.K. frowned, apparently not even noticing the injury. “Man, what are you talking about? I’m fine, just help me up.” Without waiting for Judd, he started struggling up himself, coughing slightly. 

Judd sighed and placed a hand on T.K.’s chest, forcing him back down. “Goddamn it, kid, don’t you ever listen? Stay still, let me stop the bleeding, okay?”

“Bleeding?” 

“Yeah, bleeding.” Judd ripped off his overshirt and balled it up, pressing it to the wound. It didn’t look serious, probably didn’t even need hospital treatment, but he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. “Jeez, T.K.,” he said, trying to ignore the panic. “Who did you piss off, huh? I mean, I’ve never known anyone so accident prone in my life.”

It was true, and, truth be told, Judd felt bad for the kid. He couldn’t seem to catch a break for even five minutes. T.K. just laughed, though he looked like he regretted it as he winced.

“Just unlucky, I guess,” he said. 

“Yeah, that’s one word for it.”

They lapsed into silence, Judd keeping the shirt firm to T.K.’s head. He was relieved when, some time later, the bleeding seemed to have stopped, the only sign of the wound a thin red line across his forehead. Judd sat back, his knees beginning to protest from staying in one position for so long. He sighed and wiped a hand over his face, shaking his head at T.K., who just grinned.

“You were really worried about me, weren’t you?” T.K. teased, and Judd gently hit his shoulder.

“Shut up, princess,” he said, but there was no heat behind the words. He shook his head and closed his eyes, turning his face up to the sky. 

T.K. Strand was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! Come prompt me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss!


End file.
